


Memories

by The_WorstWriter



Series: TyZula Mini-Week 2018 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Happy Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Marriage Proposal, Minor Mai/Zuko, Ty Lee - Freeform, Ty Lee is in the army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_WorstWriter/pseuds/The_WorstWriter
Summary: 11.10 Prompt: MemoriesTy Lee is off serving in the Marine Corps and sends Azula letters from time to time detailing one of their memories together. Ty Lee's also coming back soon, and she has a surprise for her honey...





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a *sort-of* AU where I used some of the place names from ATLA, but in this universe, Azula and Ty Lee are sort-of childhood sweethearts; but not really. Azula's "madness" and "betrayal" is a "fight" between Ty Lee and her.

“And remember that time we went cliff diving in Ember Island?” Azula smiled amid her sadness, reading the letter out loud. “That was fun. I remember how much persuading I had to do before you finally got your head out of your ass and tried it with me. And after that, you wanted to try again. And again. And—”

Azula sighed. Ty Lee’s absence shouldn’t be hurting so much. _It’s only a few weeks, anyways,_ she chided herself _. She’s going to come back in a week. She’s not going to ditch you or anything. She already promised that she wouldn’t._

 _But what if she just leaves? It’s not too hard to acquire a boat ticket and sail away to the newly built, budding Republic City, where she can easily restart her life. Zuko’s there, and would probably take her side and support her. And she can_ _—_

“Aunty ‘zula!”

Azula snapped out of her daze, glancing up at Kiyi. She put on an unburdened smile, trying to seem as untroubled as she could. _I’m such a teenager. Come on, Azula, you’re in your twenties already. You don’t need to spend your time fussing over some girl._

 _Not just any girl,_ her brain whispered torturously. _It’s the girl you’ve been in love with since your childhood. And kind of made her mad a few years ago. And then she goes to serve in the Women’s Marine Corps…_

“Hey… hey, aunty, are you listening to me?” Azula found a hand waving around in front of her face rather excitedly. “Aunty, let’s go out today.”

“Go out? Why?” Azula found herself questioning, something that confused her and made her think _oh crap_ . She never questioned Kiyi’s decisions and usually went along with whatever she requested, even if the idea was a tad bit on the crazier side. This was _bound_ to let Kiyi know that something was up.

“Okay, Aunty, what’s wrong?” the younger girl questioned. “You’re really off today, and you _never_ say no to any of my requests.”

“I, uh,” Azula’s eyes glazed over as she tried to come up with an answer. _What_ would _be a good answer? My dog died? No, I don’t have a dog. And I can’t exactly say that any of my family members died because we share a family. Uh…_

“Is it because Ty Lee had to go back?” Kiyi asked as gently as she could. “She’s going to be back in a few days, you know that, right? It’s already been a few months; you just need to make it through this week. She’ll be back for good by then, too.”

Azula suddenly felt herself blinking tears out of her eyes. Kiyi scampered over, hugging Azula tightly. “It’s okay, aunty.” She suddenly felt herself being helped to her feet and pushed towards her— well, her and Ty Lee’s— room. “If you’re not done dressing up within five minutes, I’m coming in and making you go out in your pajamas, okay?” The door promptly shuts in her face and Azula gawks for a few minutes before changing. Might as well make the most of her time out there.

~.~.~

_Five Days Later_

_(Ty Lee’s POV - Sorry if this is a bit confusing)_

*sergeant

“Are you sure she’s still sleeping?” Ty Lee whispered as she crept in the house, Zuko at her side. “Well, besides from the fact that it’s four in the morning, we all know that she sometimes has nightmares and wakes earlier because of that.”

“Kiyi messaged me about it earlier. She said that she’d checked and was sure. Quote unquote, ‘I even did held my fingers under her nose.’” Zuko joked. He placed a reassuring hand on Ty Lee’s shoulder. “Look, we all know what would happen if someone that isn’t you, or don’t have explicit permission, got within five centimeters near her, right?”

She chuckled weakly and reached into her pocket, fingering the velvet box in it. “But we both know how much she dislikes surprises. Especially since I sorta lied to her…” _And I’m asking her a pretty big question today…_

“Well, I think she’ll like this surprise.”

Zuko gave Ty Lee a slight push towards the direction of Azula’s room, giving her a calming smile. Ty Lee tried to smile back, but it looked like a grimace. He ducked into Mai’s room, closing the door gently after him. Ty Lee took a deep breath, smoothing out imaginary creases in her uniform before walking silently into Azula and her’s room, just like how she learned while she was in the military.

 _(_ **_A/N:_ ** _It’s Azula’s POV again here; I’m sorry, I know this is horribly confusing)_

As soon as she heard the door open, Azula grabbed for the custom-made Kahr CW9 she kept under her pillow at all times, discretely flicking the safety off.

She pointed it towards the direction of the door, free hand reaching for the lamp. “Whoever you are, I’ve got a gun, and don’t even try to—” Light flooded the room, revealing a nervous sergeant in her uniform, hands up. “ _Ty Lee?_ ”

“H-hey,” Ty Lee replied, pressing her back against the door. “Uh… please don’t shoot me?”

Azula switched off the safety and set the gun on the nightstand, getting up as she did so. She stumbled over to the other girl, hand reaching out to caress her cheek. “You’re… are you real?” she swallowed hard. “Am I… am I dreaming?”

“No, Azula,” Ty Lee said gently, leaning into the Azula’s touch. “You’re not dreaming. And, uh,” she knelt down and put her hand in her pocket. “I’ve got an important question for you.”

Azula’s hands instantly flew to her face, covering her cheeks and face. “Oh, _no, no, no,_ ” she gasped, trying to process what was happening— and what was going to happen. “ _No_ way, _no way this is happening_ …”

Ty Lee hid a smile, biting her lip instead. She reached out to take one of Azula’s hands and held onto it when Azula tried to pull it back. Her free hand crept into her pocket, pulled out the green velvet box and opened it. She held it to Azula. “Azula Brenton, would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Tears gathered in Azula’s eyes, who used her free hand to swipe at them. “Y-yes,” she managed out. “Yes.”

She stood frozen as the ring was slipped onto her left hand. As soon as Ty Lee straightened, she pulled her into a hug. Ty Lee wrapped her arms around the other one instantaneously. When Ty Lee pulled back, however, Azula punched her shoulder not-so-lightly.

“Hey!” Ty Lee complained, her light smile betraying her actual emotions. She felt herself being pushed towards the bed and sat down on it, watching Azula rummage through the closet.

Azula emerged holding a velvet box, but this one was red. She handed it to Ty Lee, sighing. “You beat me to it.”

Ty Lee opened the box, handing Azula the ring. Azula slipped it on before climbing into Ty Lee’s lab and kissing her cheek. Ty Lee pulled back the blanket and settled the two in, curling up so she was the big spoon.

“Oh, and, babe?” she heard a sleepy voice ask.

“Yeah?” Ty Lee responded, hand curling tighter around her fiancée.

Azula turned so she was facing Ty Lee. “Don’t.” Poke. “Ever lie.” Poke. “To me.” Poke. “Again.”

Ty Lee merely smiled and hugged her tighter. “Of course not, ‘zula. Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to search up 'handguns', and one of the articles said that the [ Kahr CW9 ](https://www.topgunsupply.com/images/P/cw9.jpg) wasn't altogether too bad, so I decided to use it in this story. That's a picture of it, and please imagine the silver parts to be gold. That'd be Azula's gun. 
> 
> But aside from that, this is seriously overdue. I feel like if there's a proposal in any of my Tyzula stories, it'd be Ty Lee proposing. I'll try to write one with Azula proposing sometime. I had one of the worst writer's block ever, and just started writing again recently. It's also winter break here, so I'm most likely gonna be writing a bit more... hopefully. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this, and if y'all got any prompts or just want to say hi, here's my Tumblr is the same @the-worstwriter. Hope everyone liked this :)


End file.
